


Call Me Han

by KindListener



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Teasing, Touching, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: You're here to steal from some Imperial pig-dogs.He's here to ask for your services.In the end, he gets them.
Relationships: Han Solo & Reader, Han Solo/Reader, Han Solo/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Call Me Han

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711534) by [CassianFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassianFlynn/pseuds/CassianFlynn). 



Among the sea for formally dressed people, creatures and droids, a rather under-dressed man seems to be out of place. He has to be in his mid-twenties. His somewhat distressed tan jacket cloaks his jet black shirt, opened ever so slightly, making but a sliver of delicious, sun-kissed skin peek through. A blaster hangs down the side of his right leg, standing out obviously against his equally black pants. Yet, no-one seems to pay him any mind.

You watch the man intensely from your spot at the bar as he wanders about the dance floor, aimlessly. He definitely doesn't belong in the pompous den of greed known as Canto Bright and honestly, neither do you. But you, at the very least, had the forethought to steal an ID card and blend in, by slipping in a sleek, black (slightly too tight) suit with a matching tie (also stolen) and beskar cufflinks (stolen with the intent of selling on the black market, after this function). The man, on the other hand, was content with swaggering in, looking every bit of a smuggler that he most likely is. Not that you care, he's gorgeous and your mouth practically waters at the thoughts of him. You squeeze your thighs together as you snap out of you daze. You down your drink as you sense a foreign presence next to you.

Looking up from your glass, you notice the man right next to you at the bar. He smirks down at you and you almost melt. The man leans against the bar, motioning for the bartender to make him something as he looks you over. You suddenly fell incredibly hot, like someone just started a starship engine next to you. The bartender slides a drink in front of the man, scoffing at his weathered, informal attire. He throws down some credits and takes a sip of his drink.  
“Come here often?" The man asks, throwing a smirk tour way.. He knows something.  
“Not especially. These kinds of parties bore me.” You retort just as smug, trying to not let that absolutely smoking hot smirk give you away.  
“You’re right. It’s not really my crowd either." He leans in and lowers his voice. "I prefer bounty hunters, smugglers, gangsters and...thieves.” The added emphasis on his final word makes you swallow thickly. You lean in, lowering your own voice.  
“Who are you?" You ask quietly so only he can hear you.  
"Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Fastest ship in the galaxy and currently in the market for a master thief by the name of the Silver Spectre to help with a job.”  
“Well, Captain Solo, you just found your master thief but he has a high price. And the rates have gone up since he moved into one of the nicest spots, on the planet." He licks his lips in thought, that smirk appearing again. You cross and uncross your legs, trying to stay cool under Han’s hypnotic gaze.  
“Once the job is done, I can pay you any rate. And call me Han.” Now it’s your turn to smirk.  
“Why don’t we head up to my suite. We can discuss the fine details there away from any eavesdroppers, Han.” You both stare at each other intensely, an unbearable amount of tension suddenly growing between the two of you. Han pushes himself away from the bar, holding out his arm.  
“Lead the way."

Han keeps a hand at your waist as you walk through the casino area up to the suite elevators. Once in the elevators, his hand slips up along your weight, dipping under your dinner jacket. You shiver at the motion, leaning back into him. His hands start to roam over your body and you catch sight of his lust-brimmed eyes in the reflection of the elevator.

Walking down the hall to your aquired suite is a chore as you have to suppress every urge that peeks into your mind. Every time you hunger for a quick taste of his skin, you turn your eyes back to the path to the suite. You wave the key in front of the door panel, it slides open quickly and you yank Han inside.

As soon as the door slides shut, Han has you pressed against it as he kisses you heatedly. You kiss back needily, pushing your hips against his. God, you want this man and the thought of you having him this close makes your body shiver under him. You wrap your arms around his neck as he wraps his around your waist, pulling you closer.  
“... Bed." You sigh breathlessly as you push him towards the sleeping area of the luxurious suite. The gold-tinted wallpaper reflects the red mid-afternoon light, his face and lean form enhanced by thr glow. The plush mattress hits the back of Han’s knees before you push him down onto it. He lustfully watches you crawl on top of him and straddling his waist.

You grind down on him slowly, running your hands up his chest and pulling open his tan jacket. Han watches you through half lidded eyes, his breath catching in his lungs. His hands trail down from your sides to your hips, roughly grinding you against him. You hold back a moan, gripping the lapels of his jacket. His chest presses against your own when he sits up, his fingers making quick work of your jacket and tie. The calluses on his fingers trace across the buttons on your shirt, unbuttoning it easily as you claim his lips.  
“I want to hear you.” Han purrs huskily, a hand roams down between your legs. He teasingly rubs a finger over your clothed erection, feeling you shiver beneath his fingers. You mewl quietly, rutting against his hand for more friction. Han tugs the shirt from your shoulders to reveal the complex web of leather that makes up the holsters of your blasters.  
“You're so hard already and I’ve barely even touched you.” He smirks, kissing your bare chest, pulling his palm away from the front of your pants.  
“Damn, tease...” You breathe heavily. You rut your hips against his again, feeling him twitch and grow hard underneath you. Han chuckles, he sits up and pulls his jacket it off, tossing it down to the floor. You immediately grab his black shirt, tugging on it lightly. He grabs your hands, flips you over and pins you down to the bed.

That same, playful smirk dances across his face as he leans down towards your neck. Pleasure jolts through your body as he kisses and bites your neck. He occasionally sucks small, red marks into your skin as he works his way down to the first strap of your holster. You squirm and moan quietly in response, heat pooling between your legs.  
“Captain, holy f-” Han cuts you off with a sharp twist of his hips, pressing his clothed erection against your own.  
“I already told you; just call me Han.” He teasingly grinds against your warm body. You squirm once more against his grip, holding back a whine as he continues to tease you.  
“Han, please, don't just...” You moan loudly, back arching of the bed, your lungs betraying you. Han's dark eyes blow wide as you groan and writhe beneath him. Your trie colours astound him and you swear that the smirk that splits across his lips will be the death of you. He lets go of your hands, sitting up on his knees. You watch hungrily as he pulls his shirt off in one swift motion. He gets off of you and stands at the edge of the bed. You crawl over to him, hetting on your knees once you reach him so you’re at level with his straining pants. You slowly trace a finger down his abdomen, stopping at the waistband of his pants.

Han locks eyes with you as you innocently bite your bottom lip. You rest your hand along the bulge of his pants and roughly grab him through the fabric. His hips jolt as a ragged moan is pulled from his lips.  
“So hard already...” You murmur seductively, licking your lips. “And I’ve barely touched you.” Han groans loudly, his hands sliding down your arms to your wrists. He grips your wrists, pulling them away from him.  
"Turn around." You do as he asks, looking over your shoulder and watching as he lustily gazes at you. Han leans over you, using one hand to keep himself propped up while the others toys with the waistband of your pants. “I'm gonna make you feel so damn good.” He huskily murmurs in your ear. He pain-stakingly drags down the waistband of your dress pants, trailing kisses along the small of your back. You shiver. He looks over you with the same lustful gaze once the waistband is pulled over the plump curve of your ass. “Sit up.” You obey, sitting back on your haunches, facing away from him. A warm figure nestles behind you. Calloused hands slide down the leather straps of your holster, unbuckling the garment and letting it pool on the bed. Those same hands run up and down your arms and chest, stopping to trace along the deep welts that the leather has left in its wake. With a deep breath, you tilt your head back to rest on Han’s chest, looking up at him with wanting eyes.  
"Like what you see?" You ask and his fingers dip below your collarbone, a fingertip brushing against your lip.  
"What can I say? He's a lovely vessel and I can't wait to take him out for a test drive." He hums against your ear. He draws his blunt fingernails across a series of deep, red bruises from where your holster sits. You watch that gorgeous smirk disappear as he becomes lost in the sight and texture of your body. “I’m not the rushing type." Stong hands turn you round and push your back to the mattress. “But I'll go a bit quicker if you insist."

You prop yourself up on your elbows as you watch him pry his belt and blaster holster from his body. They fall to the floor with a loud sound that echoes off the walls but you can barely hear it past the breathy sounds of Han's groans of want. He unzips his pants and tugs himself free of his underwear, baring himself to the air. You barely have time to take in the sight of him as Han runs his hands up the inside of your thighs, pulling down your dress pants and briefs and tossing them aside. The air in the room becomes unbearably hot as you watch Han stroke his hard cock a couple of times his eyes set upon your figure. Fire courses through your veins as you feel your own cock throb with need. You slide a hand down towards your dripping coco, rubbing circles around the head, spreading pre-come over the crown. With a quick reach for the lube, you coat a finger with the viscous oil and spread yourself open for him. Han licks his lips.  
"Who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?" He breathes hotly. He crawls over you, spreading your legs with his in the process. You feel the blunt head of his cock press against your entrance, threatening to push inside.. He bends down hovering his lips just above yours. “Ready, sweetheart?" You hook your legs over his pelvis, pulling him closer with a needy moan.

With a grin and a kiss, he pushes himself inside you. Han growls loudly against your lips, breaking the kiss with a breathless curse. You breathe his name weakly.  
“... So tight.” He murmurs against your throat as he pulls back and grinds his way back into you. You practically scream out in pleasure. Han grips your hip with one hand and cradles your head with the other as he starts a slow but rough pace. He plants kisses and bites along your neck and your chest as he thrusts in and out of you. Your arms snake around his neck as one of your hands twine themselves into his dark, wavy hair. He picks up the pace, thrusting quicker. You whine, wrapping your legs around his waist, pressing him deeper into you. Han grunts, burying himself as deep as he can into your hot, wet body, while moaning your name. The hand around your head descends between the two of you. You grip his hair tighter as his hand curls around your neglected cock.  
"Han..." You whine, tightly gripping onto his hair as your other hand slides down and grips his shoulder blade. You arch you back up into him as his thrusts become more rapid, his hand jerking your cock fast and hard.  
“Come for me, sweetheart!” Han lets out a choked out moan into your neck as your body start to coil tight around him. He lifts his head and smashes his lips back into yours, kissing you passionately. You moan into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as you move your hips in time to his rhythm, your hips cantering together. Han roughly thrusts up, hitting your prostate and causing you to scream out his name once more. Pure ecstasy rushes through you as you tumble over the edge. Your walls squeeze him tightly as you spend yourself. Come splatters across your abdomen and chest, painting Han's palm too. He licks a little off his fingers, his breath hitching at the erotic, earthy taste. You sigh blissfully as your orgasm dies down. Han pins your hips down into the bed, now ploighing his hips into you with sloppy, rough thrusts to chase his own orgasm.  
“I’m a-about to-“ He groans, cut off by you pressing him deeply into you with your legs wrapped around his waist. Han places one last rough kiss against your lips as he spends himself inside you. Your legs fall to the side with a weak moan as he fills your body with his thick, hot come. He pulls out of you, panting with that smirk, now more mellow with the arrival and departure of his orgasm.

The two of you lock eyes as you sit up. He opens his mouth, ready to say something but is cut off by you pulling him down, into a kiss. He kisses back hungrily, biting your bottom lip between his teeth before breaking for air.  
You eye him adoringly.  
"Are we...doing this again sometime, Captain?” You ask with a wink. Han grins, spreading your legs apart and kneeling down between them. He leans forwards, without breaking eye contact, and licks of a trail of cum falling out from your inner thigh all the way up your softening cock.  
“How does right now sound?” He wraps his lips around your cock, sucking roughly causing you to moan wantonly, overstinulation making your whole body jerk and twitch. Han pulls away, pushing you back down into the bed with one hand while crawling over you with a smirk. “And I told you before; call me Han.”


End file.
